Cillian Darcy: The Movie: The Destiny Begins/Transcript/8
7 - Previous - Next - 9 (Mike finally obtain the final part of the dimensional traveling device. He finally able to return home.) *Queen Melissa: You did it. You have assassinate the President of Earth and save our world but the Lizard King is in your world. This is who you really are. As of now your name is not Mike Williams the destroyer. With the transformation device, you will become a true hero, a hero with the electromagnetic and electrokinetic abilities. You are Cillian Darcy, the heroic and the eldest member of the six kids who got separated called The Darcy Kids. *Mike Williams: Thank you, Melissa. (Mike goes to the device where he place all the pieces he got from his journey from the mine to washington. He step onto the device where he'll transform. All the pieces glow and grants Mike new clothes and weapons. His feet transformed into black leather boots and pants. His ripped shirt turns into a new red shirt and a black leather jacket. His skin turns pale white and his eye-lids become red, and finally His hair becomes a My Chemical Romance style until then, Cillian Darcy is born when the lightning strikes to Planet Earth, 2018.) (During the Super Bowl, 2018, The game's during half-time.) *Mr Williams: This is amazing, during the half-time, we can watch the game while the girls are working on something in the basement. *Mr Powers: That's right. But we'll make this the legacy for Mike. (Just then, The Lizard King arrive to the Stadium, he is vicious humanoid lizard who is the ruler of Deadworld. Everyone scared when he summons the concrete type monsters.) *The Lizard King: Now, Attack! (The monsters attack the entire stadium causing everbody to flee to the exits to go home. Until Mike returns to his time as Cillian Darcy.) *Cillian Darcy: No... *The Lizard King: Well well well, if it isn't my arch-nemesis, Mike Williams. Today's the day the world will bow down to me. *Cillian Darcy: Not this time. Let's end this! *The Lizard King: Get him! (The monsters charge towards Cillian until his left arm transforms into his gun to shoot at the monsters. Mr Williams see him as an unknown hero who fights for good. He transformed his right arm into his sword to slice the monsters in half. Mr Williams smiles that what's he's been doing, fighting to save the world from being taken over.) *The Lizard King: Surrender Williams. You are no match to me! *Cillian Darcy: Never! (Cillian charge towards the Lizard King where they begin their gladinator fight. Cillian brings out his sword to fight the Lizard King.) *The Lizard King: Surrender! *Cillian Darcy: Never! (Oliver arrived to save Mr Williams but he's watching the fight.) *Oliver Powers: Whoa, is that goth boy, Mike? *Mr Williams: Yes. (Cillian throw his arm at his tail, which is his weakpoint, so he can prevent to summon anymore monsters. He realise he's a member of the Rebels.) *Cillian Darcy: How did you know i'm trying to save the world?! *The Lizard King: Maybe i'm the one who didn't destroy the Deadworld, i'm an assassin for the Rebels! Working undercover, trying to kill Dr Phineus Phibes, the evil scientist who has an obsession with becoming immortal and if it weren't for you, i would've caught him! *Cillian Darcy: Dr Phineus Phibes? *The Lizard King: Yes, we'll team up to take him on. He's at the power grid. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Let's go. And my name isn't Mike Williams, not anymore. *The Lizard King: And who are you? *Cillian Darcy: Don't you know? The name's Darcy, Cillian Darcy. And i am going to kick Dr Phineus Phibes' ass! (Cillian start flying to the power grid with the Lizard joining his side to take on the true enemy, Dr Phineus Phibes.) Category:Transcripts